Supreme Court
The Imagini Supreme Court is responsible for governing all of Imagirnia and delivering verdicts to The Charged (soon to be prisoners). The Supreme Court is ruled over by 7 Judges in total, all of whom have their own roles within the court, and are led by the Supreme Judge. The ranks and roles of the Judges on the Supreme Court are as follows; *Supreme Judge **Listens to the other court justices as they debate whether those present before the Supreme Court should be prosecuted or protected under Imagini law. *Prosecuting Judge **Argues in favour of prosecution or protection of those present before the Supreme Court according to Imagini law, and external law where/when applicable. *Defending Judge **Argues for those before the Supreme Court and in favour of why they should not be prosecuted or protected under Imagini law, and external law where/when applicable. *Evidential Justice **Reviews and presents evidence relevant to the case before the Supreme Court. They summarize and judge the evidence (based on whether the evidence is worthy of scrutiny from the Supreme Court and not falsified) in an impartial manner/method so as not to influence the Prosecuting and Defending Justices, as well as the final decision/s or verdicts made/given by the Supreme Judge. *Legal Justice **Advises the Supreme Court on external and internal laws of worlds and universes outside Imagirnia. Has a vast knowledge of Imagini law and advises on Imagini law too. Impartial from the Prosecuting and Defending judges. Can interject or overrule a statement or judgement by the Prosecuting or Defending judges if it is incorrect according to Imagini law, or external law where/when applicable. *Auditing Judge **Supervises the Judges on the Supreme Court. Ensures Imagini law and external law when/where applicable is applied/followed correctly - similar role to the Legal justice, who they work closely with, yet are impartial to. However, they supervise the court in an overall manner, such as ensuring each Judge (excluding the Supreme Judge) have sufficient and equal time to individually debate or argue their judgements. Also takes notes/records of motions, recommendations, rulings, and verdicts given by the Supreme Court, and in some cases, evaluates these before giving their own judgement to the Supreme Judge from the perspective as an Auditing Judge. *Representative Justice **Evaluates and judges verdicts and recommendations given by external jurisdictions and organizations - not limited to Imagirnia. In addition, they evaluate and judge recommendations given by other Imagini Factions where/when applicable. The Supreme Judge presides over all courts, though if Imagini society or the other courts have an issue with the Supreme Judge's competency, the High Judge from the High and Lower Court meet with all three courts, excluding the Supreme Judge themselves, and discuss a solution to the issue. Although the Supreme Judge is responsible for leading the court and is above the other judges in terms of hierarchy, the other roles of the judges on the Supreme Court are considered to be equal as they each have an individual, unique role. Despite the previous point, many Supreme Courts over the years have had a tendency to make the Prosecuting Judge second in command to the Supreme Judge. Judges who hold the role of Prosecuting Judge are not always guaranteed to be second in command, as the Supreme Judge unofficially chooses who is second in command to them. The Supreme Court mainly deals with those who are considered to have committed crimes against the laws of existence and life, the laws that govern dimensions and worlds, and many other laws. Many of The Charged who appear before the Supreme Court have exceptional abilities and knowledge. Absence from Imagirnia When the Supreme Judge is away outside Imagirnia, the ordinary proceedings of the Court are halted until their return. Exceptional or urgent cases are overseen by a judge from the High Court and the Prosecuting and Defending judges of the Supreme Court. When the entire Supreme Court is outside of Imagirnia, the High Court then takes over cases that present before the Supreme Court and give temporary rulings/verdicts until the Supreme Court return. The Royals and the Supreme Court The Royals are the only Imagini Faction that are above the Supreme Court and The Judges. In addition, The Royals are the only faction that have the ability to dismiss a Supreme Judge or Supreme Court. However, they cannot do this without input from the leaders of all other Imagini Factions and lead judges from the High and Lower Courts. Exceptional Circumstances and the roles of the Supreme Court In the event of serious injury or death of the Supreme Judge, the proceedings of the court is halted until the judge who is considered or unofficially chosen to be/as second in command to the Supreme Judge are officially appointed as the new Supreme Judge by The Royals. This is one of the only ways judges on the Supreme Court may gain promotion apart from rotation succession. Supreme Judges are appointed the role, usually for life, when the previous Supreme Judge retires after training the trainee Supreme Judge, or in the event of grievous injury or death. In the case of the Supreme Judge dying unexpectedly before intended retirement (if they intend to retire), the other judges have no other option but to resign. In this case, The Royals then choose trainees of the Supreme Court and appoint them in official roles. Resignation The Supreme Judge may only voluntarily resign when they have committed a serious mistake or knowingly/willingly acted against the best interests of or violated Imagini law. Resignation is seen as a more honorable, but no less damaging way of leaving their roles, as opposed to being dismissed by The Royals. Layout of Supreme Court The Supreme Judge sits slightly higher than the other Judges on the Supreme Court. This is so they cannot clearly see documents that may be on another Judge's bench. In addition, the other Judges' on the Supreme Court are seated far away enough from each other to prevent the same issue, but not too far that it interferes with the sharing of documents or discussion. For one on one discussion with the Supreme Judge, judges must walk up to the Supreme Judge's bench and stand behind them on the platform. When the entire court is in discussion, they speak with and to each other loud and clear enough. Behind the Judges' benches is the doorway the Judges' enter and exit the courtroom through. On each side of this doorway is the desks of the document clerks (often trainee judges, or some members of The Loggers and The Librarians for the court room- one clerk for the Supreme Judge and another for the rest of the judges. These two desks are situated in a hallway where doors to the Judges' chambers (offices), and staffroom are, with the ends of the hallway leading to other areas of the Prison. Opposite the Judges benches' is the containment box The Charged are held in. Two guards are assigned to and supervise The Charged in this box. Behind this box is the doorway The Guards and The Charged enter and exit the courtroom. Outside the doorway The Charged and The Guards exit and enter the courtroom is a desk of the Supreme Court clerk. The Supreme Court clerk is responsible for ensuring that the correct case is entering the court. In addition, they also check that the identity of The Guards supervising is correct and that the identity of The Charged is correct. Beyond the desk of the Supreme Court clerk is a wide, open area where others from many other Factions are allowed to loiter around, though this is generally frowned upon but not forbidden. The doorways to the High and Lower Courts are in this space. Guards on breaks tend to come to this area for socialization, as it is one of the many areas within the Prison that they are allowed to go without interacting with the prisoners.